


The Cake From The Principality

by avid_Alice



Series: Good Omens Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack Omen, Multi, Prompt Fill, Prompt: Beelzebub is hiding a dead body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_Alice/pseuds/avid_Alice
Summary: Summary: Beelzebub accidentally discorporated Gabriel when the archangel thought it would be a good idea to visit the prince in hell.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536280
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	The Cake From The Principality

“Damn it, Bee! Turn down the evilness.” Beelzebub snaps his attention away from the paper work they’re currently working on to look at the archangel walking into their office like they own the place. 

“What the fuck?” Is all the demon prince can say.

“Right now? Not us.” Gabriel cheekily answers and walks to Beelzebub, planting a kiss on their every messy hair. “You weren’t answering your phone for three days,” he starts carding through the demon’s hair. “I got worried and I miss you, Bee.”

Beelzebub stands up and lets the angel encase them in a hug; just when they were about to hug back, having the reality of the angel being with them now, after three months of busy meetings and feud handling Gabriel is finally there, the phone on their table rang Hastur’s station from his desk on Beelzebub’s office space lobby. 

“Lord Beelzebub, The King and the other princes are here.” Hastur says over the line and it made the prince panic upon realizing Gabriel’s presence. Immediately, they press the button and answers, “Tell them to ztay there until I zay zo.” Beelzebub says with their usual tone to avoid suspicion. “But my Lo─” Hastur’s voice was cut.

“You uzed the backdoor, right?” Beelzebub made sure and sighs after the angel nodded with a worried expression. “I’m really zorry for thiz.” Is all the demon prince said before stabbing angel with their, thankfully, Gabriel thought, a normal knife but with a demonic miracle quicken his discorporation.

Beelzebub threw Gabriel’s lifeless corporation in one of the empty iron maidens in their office before snapping a new suit on as theirs were tainted with Gabriel’s blood. They flop themselves on their office chair before calling for Hastur to let the council in. 

“Hello, brother.” Asmodeus greeted and splayed on one of the sofas in their office, given that he was the one who put it there.

“What can’t wait for all of you need to be here.” Beelzebub sat back on their office chair as the council occupies their unusually spacious office. 

“We’re boooored.” Asmodeus whines, abandoning the couch to walk near them. He smiles knowingly at Beelzebub after he saw the glint of Angel’s golden blood on the knife under the other prince’s table. Beelzebub immediate sent a message across to the other demon prince with a simple flash of their demonic eyes that made Asmodeus smirk in amusement.

“Something smells holy.” Abaddon slowly as he always does says, making a sniffing motion. 

Beelzebub glared at the demon. “It’s the cake from the principality, Aziraphale.” They point at the box of cake Aziraphale really had had delivered through one of the prince’s legions. “You still hasn’t answered my question.” Beelzebub pressed on, looking at Satan. 

“Asmodeus was bored, he called for a meeting we all thought was important.” Satan answered, looking around the torture devices filled office which Leviathan is inspecting. “You really are insatiable, are you?” He comments, “Look at the state of these.” Leviathan remarks, addressing the fresh human blood from the iron maiden just beside where Gabriel’s body is, the one they actually used just three hours since. 

“Yes, good observational skills, what in the  _ you _ do you all need?” Beelzebub asked Satan again, losing the patients they’re trying to build up in the name of bureaucracy.

“Let’s go up, today.” Satan says. “All of us.” 

“This tastes nice!” Mammon says, sitting on the floor beside their table where they discorporated Gabriel with two fingers in their mouth. “I always loved the taste of angel blood.” She continues. The other demons cocking their eyebrows at Beelzebub. Said prince cursed Mammon and the features of their seven year old corporation, children really are chatterbox. 

“Angel blood?” Leviathan asked, now leaning on the actual iron maiden containing Gabriel’s corporation. “Maybe that what smells holy, it’s a bit strong actually.”

“Didn’t I say no more angel execution?” Satan says, rather playfully. “Michael will have my head if one of her guardian angels go missing again.”

“It was a stray one, my King.” Beelzebub answers and stands up. “Let’s go to Earth then, I heard there’s some tension in Asia, we might catch War then let’s ask for a tour, shall we?” 

“Finally!” Asmodeus cheered and immediately went out of the office dragging Mammon and Abaddon out followed by the other princes except Leviathan.

The last prince looked around and straight to the eyes “I hope we can get some mangoes, I like those mangoes.” Leviathan says and followed the others out.

“My King?” Beelzebub says and Satan rouse from his seat but stops beside Beelzebub who was holding the office door open.

“You owe me a gelato,” Satan chuckles after confusion paints itself on Beelzebub’s face. “Michael would really kill me if she finds out you discorporated Gabriel.” With that, Satan walks to the chattering princes. 

“Ba’al, coming?” Satan called out after a while, snapping out of their shock and followed the council out of hell.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I stand by my opinion though, Aziraphale and Beelzebub are food buddies.


End file.
